


My Slumbering Heart

by darlingdearestdead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Summer Love, Summer Romance, i guess? a litte? not too slow, jughead grew up and got hot? lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdearestdead/pseuds/darlingdearestdead
Summary: Here are all the things Betty remembers about Jughead Jones: a scrawny ten year old, dressed in hand-me-downs that are eternally torn and patched up, lots of plaid and denim and skinned knees. She remembers the beanie, crown shaped and knitted by his mother, and his love of movies, how he used to make her and Archie watch obscure old films on sleepover nights – back when they were innocent enough to be allowed them – and how she’d complain along with the redhead but secretly enjoyed them, how she thought Jughead probably had known that. She remembers first kisses, ice cream cones and sherbets, sticky fingers and nights slurping milkshakes by the boardwalk, splashing and dancing from each other’s grasps. She remembers innocence.What she doesn’t think of is hotness. But then, there he is, undeniably the same boy she’d played house with so many years ago, and undeniably hot.AU. Betty, Jughead, and Archie spent every summer as children playing in the shallows of Pop's Pool, until Jughead's family upped and moved, leaving Riverdale and everyone there in their past. Now, seven years later, he's back, and Betty doesn't know what to do with the warmth that curls in her belly when she looks at him.





	My Slumbering Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my cute summer romance/working at a pool/my old childhood bf got hot au fic. I tried something a little different with this one so who knows!! Also i have no written for Riverdale in seriously so long, like a year it has to be, so i hope it's okay.  
> Thanks! (title from a rilo kiley song in case you were wondeirng)

For Betty Cooper, the color blue always reminds her of summer. It’s the color of the sky, bright and blinding with only fluffy white clouds occasionally punctuating it, the color of the ice pops she used to get once a week as a treat, her and Archie sticking their tongues out at each other, sporting matching frozen hues, and most importantly, the color of the faded sign at Pop’s Pool, the place where she had once wasted endless summer afternoons, sunbathing, reading, diving off the board into the cool water.

But it’s been two years since she’s really been able to frequent it.

Archie got a job there the summer after he turned fifteen, working his way up and training until now he’s a coach for the little kids, whips them into shape for their next swim meet. Betty had wanted to follow him there, but her mother insisted on internships, on strained family vacations, so it isn’t until the summer before her senior year that she finally pulls on her uniform.

She’d admired the older girls who’d worked there, especially when it was her sister, and she looks at herself in the mirror and realises, that now, she is one of them. Her pale not-yet-tanned skin looks pretty beneath the pale blue cap, her blonde hair is pulled tight through it, and as she smooths down the golden t-shirt and matching shorts she had on over her swim suit, she can’t help feel a small frisson of satisfaction. She looks good, sweet as usual but good, and she can’t help but hope that maybe this is the year she gets the summer romance she’s always heard about. Her mind flicks to Archie, and she’s surprised to find a hint of disinterest at the idea of a romance with him, shocking as she’d thought herself in love with him from the moment they’d met as sticky-handed kids, but if not Archie then who? There’s no one at the pool she can think of that she’s remotely interested in, Kevin has his eyes on Moose, she’s long accepted that Reggie is the fratty-brother she’s never wanted, and there is no other suitable options her age. And Archie is _Archie_ , she thinks that maybe when she sees him she’ll feel the familiar spark again.

But all this thinking she has, thoughts of summer loving, of the boys she’d known for entire life, all that is dependent on this summer being a normal summer, and Betty knows it isn’t as soon as she lays eyes on Veronica Lodge.

There is a BMW parked neatly in the parking lot when Betty arrives for the first morning of her new job as lifeguard, she is exactly on time meaning the lot is just beginning to fill up, and the shiny black car stands out amidst the mostly second hand cars that the rest of Riverdale prefer.

At the entrance to the Pool, a strikingly pretty girl is leaning against the old stucco wall. Betty notices that she’s already dressed in the standard issue swimsuit, the words Lifeguard emblazoned across her red chest, and suddenly she feels unbelievably self-conscious about how she’ll have to strip off herself. Veronica has curves that the suit hugs, long endless legs, breasts that swell just right, and the way she is holding herself, so relaxed in her own body, tapping away on her phone without a care in the world, Betty feels a bolt of envy and intimidation strike her. But then the other girl looks up, flipping her giant Prada sunglasses to the top of her head, smiling at her, and those momentary feelings dissipate.

“You must be Betty Cooper, right?” The raven-haired girl asks, much more friendly and enthusiastic than she’d imagined she would be.

“That’s me.” Betty says, as if she’s been caught.

“Veronica Lodge.” The other girl holds out her hand to shake, Betty takes it, noting the fancy bracelet that adorns her wrist.

“You might want to take that off when we get in the pool.” She can’t help herself from saying, gesturing to her hand.

“Betty Cooper, you are a life saver.” Veronica says, undoing the clasp and slipping the offending object, and her phone, into the handbag at her feet. “I forgot I was wearing it, I’ve been wearing it every day since Daddy gave it to me like four years ago, but they’re real pearls, they could’ve been ruined by all that chlorine.”

“Happy to help.” She says, giving the other girl a crumpled, awkward smile. “So are you the one who will be instructing me? I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Definitely not.” She laughs. “I’m like Katherine Hepburn’s character in Morning Glory, totally out of my depth. Someone told me to wait here for you and then they’d train us together.”

“Was I late?” Betty asks, heart race increasing at the thought.

“No. No.” Veronica waves her hand. “Au contraire, I was early. This is my first ever job and I wasn’t entirely sure what the rules were.”

“Me too.” She admits. “Well, my first paid job.”

“I used to bring my dad coffees in the office but I don’t think that counts. Now, I’m here to learn a work ethic.” She says, not sounding resentful about that like other teens might. “And how about you? Have you been coming here since you were a child?”

“Yes.” Betty looks down, feeling a little like she’s been caught. “Every summer for most of my life. How could you tell?”

“You said you hadn’t seen me around here before, which suggests you know this place well. And this is perfect.” She claps her hands together. “I’m new in town, you can show me the ropes, which cute guys and girls are available, which ones to avoid.”

“I guess I can do my best.” She replies.

“I just have a good feeling about this Betty.” Veronica nods at her decisively. “As soon as I saw you walk up to me, I thought, me and you, we’re going to make it the best summer yet.”

Betty finds herself smiling despite the absurdity of the other girls words, because somehow, she feels it too, a shift in the atmosphere, a change, like this meeting is meant to happen at some point, like it’s the start of a whole new something she can’t put her finger on.

“Betty and Veronica?” A girl Betty recognises from summers past emerges from the entrance, clipboard in hand.

“That’s us.” Betty says.

“B and V at your service.” Veronica says, stepping forward.

()

The older girl, Josie, spends around thirty minutes with the two girls, giving them a basic overview of what the job entails, they’re both already trained as lifeguards, so the session is more showing where the equipment is, who to go to with problems, giving them their shift schedules. Neither girl is scheduled to work just yet, so they take a second to lean against the wall, watching as the pool slowly fills up.

“Who is _that?_ ” Veronica says, looking out over her sunglasses.

Betty is distracted, her eyes focusing on a cute little kid splashing in the water, that she doesn’t notice the familiar redhead walk in. “Who?” And then she looks up, across the pool, and of course, it’s him. “Archie?” She calls out, shooting him a perky wave.

“Betty!” He’s by their side quickly, skirting his way through the myriad of children, and pulling her into a quick hug. “I was looking for you, I wanted to tell you something.” Veronica is watching them, a contemplative smirk on her attractive face.

“I just got here. I didn’t realise you were working today.” She says, trying to sound pleased, but she knows immediately that this was a lost cause, whatever idea she had of _finally_ starting something with Archie is dropped when she sees the way he turns to Veronica, pure unadulterated shock and lust. He seems to have forgotten that he apparently has something _so_ important to say, now that his attention has been captured somewhere else. She finds that she doesn’t care. It’s a strange feeling, but recently her heart hadn’t been in the lacklustre crush. Sometimes it felt like  she’d been holding onto it for nostalgia. “This is my friend-“

“Veronica Lodge.” She cuts in smoothly, proffering her hand for the other boy to shake, who seems both amused and enthralled by this gesture. “I just moved to town.”

“Archie Andrews.” He replies politely, shaking her hand with subtle strength that makes her grin. “Are you here just for the summer, or are you going to be a year-rounder?”

“I’ve always thought of myself as a strictly summer girl, but this time I’m here all year.”

“You’ll be going to Riverdale High then?” He asks.

“That’s the high school?” She quirks an eyebrow, and the two of them nod. “Then yes, come September you’ll find me with the rest of the seniors.”

“Awesome.” Archie says, smiling sunnily at them, the kind of smile that suggests he’s never had a dark thought in his life. “Me and Betty are seniors too, it’s great that you get to work here with us this summer, that way we’ll all be friends when school starts up again.”

“It’s perfect.” Betty says, finding that she kind of means it.

“I look forward to getting to know you Archie Andrews.” Veronica says, darks eyes flashing beneath her shades.  

“Yeah.” He gulps. “You too.” And then he makes some excuse, gesturing to where Reggie is waiting by the equipment storage, and then he’s gone.

Veronica watches his retreated, less like she’s ogling him, more like she’s about to make some complex, calculated manoeuvre. Betty wants to be frightened, but really, she’s a little bit impressed. “So,” The dark-haired girl says, once Archie is finally out of sight. “What’s his story?”

“Archie?” Betty asks, despite knowing exactly what she’s talking about.

“Hmmm.” She hums. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“No.” She shakes her head, looking at the ground, comparing her ratty flip flops, to Veronica’s designer sandals. “We’re just best friends, he’s lived next door to me my entire life.”

“And you didn’t want to explore that the hunky guy next door?” She seems sceptical. “You’re a stronger woman than I am.”

“I did want to. Once. Maybe. But not anymore.” She says. “He’s all yours.”

“Okay.” She says. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“He’s tragically straight.” Came a voice to the side of them, neither girls have noticed during their conversation that Kevin Keller has appeared beside them, having made a beeline straight for them as soon as he spotted the new girl. “Just in case you were wondering.”

“Kev!” Betty pulls him into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re working this year.”

“Duh.” He says. “Smelling constantly of grease and soda is worth it to see you Betts, plus my dad would not let me go the whole summer without a job.”

“You’re gay?” Veronica asks, though it doesn’t come out sounding like a question.  

“That’s me.” He seems confident but a little wary, holding out his palm. “Kevin.”

“Veronica.” She shakes his hand, her grin turning brighter by a few watts. “I thought I might die if I was going to be solely surrounded by clueless straight people. Want to give a girl a hand? Point out all the cute, interested girls please?”

“My pleasure.” Kevin replies, looking as if Christmas had come early, the possibility of playing matchmaker too enticing for words. “Unfortunately, this ones out already.” He pointed to Betty, who rolled her eyes.

“Aren’t you interested in Archie?” Betty asks, furrowing her brow.

“Don’t you have bisexuals in Riverdale?” Veronica shot back coolly.

“No.” Betty blushes. “I don’t mean that. I mean, why ask about cute girls if you’re interested in someone else?”

“I don’t want to limit myself.” She shrugs elegantly, sending her silken hair rippling.

“Options, dear Betty, she needs options.”

“Archie is the hot, redhead Ansel Elgort of somebody’s dream, but maybe not mine.” Veronica say. “We’ll see. Plus, I have a feeling that boy is a tad indecisive.” She continues, eyes flicking over to where Archie has just emerged, now seemingly engrossed in conversation with a pretty girl Betty remembers as Valerie.

“Josie, our fearless leader, is pansexual, but she has some secret girlfriend.” Kevin says.

“Typical.” She sighs. “But that might’ve gotten too messy anyway.”

“But if it’s redheads you like, I think I might have the perfect option…” He teases, voice trailing off to create suspense.

“No.” Betty interrupts. “You are not setting her up with Cheryl Blossom.”

“Forbidden fruit.” Veronica exclaims, pushing her shades up her head. “Do tell, I’m intrigued.”

“She’s a twin.” Kevin says, in hushed tones.

“Ooh. That’s.. Interesting.”

“Jason’s dating my sister.” Betty says. “They’re in the year above us, he got moved forward a year, they’re both heading to Greendale College in the fall.”

“And why does that make his sister off limits?” She asks.

“She’s crazy.” The two teens say at the exact time, but with wildly varying expressions.

“She’s wild.” Kevin elaborates. “The most iconic girl I’ve ever met, but she is also a lesbian and, I imagine, good in bed. And hot. Did I mention very hot?”

“She hates me.” Betty says. “She’s a mean girl.”

“That’s Betty being polite, she’s an utter bitch. But a fun one.”

Veronica looks between the two of them, eyes sparkling with interest and amusement, lips curling upwards in a grin. “I think Riverdale is going to be a lot more interesting than I originally anticipated.”

“You’ve got that right Lodge, because you are not the only other newcomer to Pop’s this year.”

“What?” Betty asks. “Who else is new?”

Kevin leans forward on the balls of his feet, clearly gleeful at getting to dispense the news. “Jughead Jones is back.”

“Who calls their child Jughead and how can I invent a time machine and save that poor unfortunate soul from bearing such a moniker?” Veronica gasps, hand on heart, bosoms heaving, like she’s some overdramatic heroine from a romantic novel. Maybe she’s just trying to fill the gaps, because Betty has gone suspiciously silent.

“It’s a nickname.” Kevin reassures her. “Although his real name is honestly worse. Anyway, he’s Betty’s childhood BFF.”

“I thought Archie was your childhood BFF?” Veronica questions, raising her eyebrows that look enough like question marks to make this doubly as effective.

“Um, he was.” Betty finally says. “But Jughead was his.”

“They were the three musketeers, until the littlest musketeer upped and moved to Ohio.”

She turns towards Kevin, tilting her head. “He’s really back?”

Kevin nods, eyes glinting. “He is.”

()

Here are all the things Betty remembers about Jughead Jones: a scrawny ten year old, dressed in hand-me-downs that are eternally torn and patched up, lots of plaid and denim and skinned knees. She remembers the beanie, crown shaped and knitted by his mother, and his love of movies, how he used to make her and Archie watch obscure old films on sleepover nights – back when they were innocent enough to be allowed them – and how she’d complain along with the redhead but secretly enjoyed them, how she thought Jughead probably had known that. She remembers first kisses, ice cream cones and sherbets, sticky fingers and nights slurping milkshakes by the boardwalk, splashing and dancing from each other’s grasps. She remembers innocence.

What she doesn’t think of is, hotness. But then, there he is, undeniably the same boy she’d played house with so many years ago, and undeniably hot.

He’s wearing a white t-shirt, the same as Kevin, emblazoned with Pop’s logo, leaning lazily against the counter of the snack bar, and she can see the muscles beneath the thin material, lean but strong, arms with a light dusting of fine hair and freckles, large hands, _nice_ hands, that give her a little whoosh in the stomach that’s entirely unexpected. And then there’s his hair, one ink black curl slipping from the confines of his hat, hanging over blue eyes, and that leads to looking at eyelashes, longer than her own she notes with a hint of jealousy, at cheekbones, at the slight touch of sunburn on the tip of his nose, and his lips, unfairly pouty. She’s so distracted by this revelation, so caught off guard that she blurts out the first thing in her head. “You’re wearing the beanie.”

He flicks his gaze to her, and his careful mask of disinterest breaks once he spots blond hair and too wide eyes, and she knows he remembers her, she can see the flicker of recognition in his eyes, but then its replaced by a guarded look she didn’t realise she knew so well until it filters into his gaze, and then she thinks of course, Jughead and his shield, how could she forget. 

“Yup.” Jughead says sarcastically. “Great observation skills.”

“It’s just- it’s hot.” She trails of lamely.

He quirks his eyebrow at her. “I’m aware.”

“You going to get heat stroke or something.” Betty grumbles, scolding him.

“What a wonderful welcome back Bets.” He drawls sarcastically, and that trigger of her old nickname, the one only he used, makes her spring into actions, she’s on her tip toes, leaning awkwardly over the counter, probably getting grease stains and god knows what on her t-shirt, but she doesn’t care, she has her arms wrapped around a boy she hasn’t seen since childhood, and she’s holding on tight.

“Juggy, I’m sorry, I really am so glad you’re back!” Her voice is full of warmth and sincerity, she wants him to believe her, because she remembers a time he wouldn’t have. “I was just surprised. It’s been so long.” They disentangle, feet flapping back down on the hot ground, and she beams, because she’s happy to see him, because she’s proud that after the initial stiffness, he’d hugged her back. “You never said you were coming back. Is it just for the summer?” She asks, despite the fact that they never speak, that the most she knows about him since his departure seven years ago is little facts gleaned from Archie, an offhand remark about Pulp Fiction being one of Jughead’s favorite movies, that Jughead had just finished studying the same book as they had in English class, that Jughead’s little sister had dyed her hair the same hot pink as Betty’s painted toes. But that’s not enough to know a person, not enough to build a picture of the life he’d grown into.

“It was unexpected.” Jughead rocks back and forth on the soles of his feet, a tell-tale tick of discomfort. “I only told Archie a bit ago. And I’m here for good, or at least until we escape the purgatory of high school.”

Another startling piece of information she has to file away, stick in the recess of her mind for her to process when the sticky sun has gone down, and she’s showered away the remnants of the pool, but not now, not when she’s suddenly remembering that Kevin and Veronica are waiting behind her, suspiciously silent, and the fact that she’d almost forgotten their existence makes her blush. Briskly she turns, threading an arm through Veronica’s and tugging her gently closer to the counter. “That’s great. Veronica is going to be starting new this year too.”

Veronica is smiling like the cat that got the cream, or like she’s savouring the taste of champagne on her lips, she holds her hand out, chin jutted almost haughtily, waiting for him to take it, which he does with pained reluctance. “Veronica Lodge. It’s my pleasure.”

He jerks their hands up and down and then drops them. “Jughead Jones the 3rd. And I already know who you are.” His tone is carefully neutral, but Veronica stiffens anyway.

“You think you do, Jughead,” She says his name with as much derision as she can muster, but the rest of her words come out breezy, almost too casual. “But I’m here to prove that you don’t.”

Kevin is mouthing her last name to his self, clearly connecting the dots, and Betty is unable to stop the dawning realisation from appearing behind the clouds of her face, she isn’t sure how she’d missed it, so occupied with the new job and the new face and the new, new, new, that she hadn’t realised why something about Veronica is so familiar. They’d been seeing her family plastered across ever newspaper in the state, she was the spoilt daughter of a rotten dynasty, and now it made sense why this polished statue of a girl had landed in their unassuming holiday town.

Veronica tosses her hair over her shoulder, flicking her gaze between the three teens surrounding her. “Yes, I am the Blue Jasmine of Pop’s community pool. But no, we are _so_ not talking about it.”

There’s a heavy pause and then, surprisingly, Jughead smirks. “Woody Allen fan huh?”

“Definitely not.” She shrugs. “There are way better directors that I can see when I’m feeling pretentious that lack his scandals and poor grasp of the female psyche.”

This is clearly something that Jughead is passionate about, Betty can see it in the way his eyes light up, how he leans unconsciously forward on the counter. “If you’re feeling pretentious and want a female director I suggest Agnès Varda she-“

Veronica holds out a hand, speaking over him. “As if I haven’t already. You’re not the only cinephile in town.”

Jughead manages not to look impressed at that, shooting her the same bored look he gives most people. “That makes a change.” He shrugs.

“Hmmm.” She appraises him, a knowing little smile on her face, and then she turns to Kevin, grabbing his wrist in a vice like grip. “Come on. We better be going.”

“Um, what?” Kevin seems bewildered.

“My shift is in ten minutes and I want to freshen up in the ladies room. You’re coming with because that boy lounging on the seats right by it has been pretending not to stare at you for this entire conversation.” Veronica says, propelling him forward. “You’re welcome.” She adds, to no one in particular, until Kevin has no choice but to be tugged along, helpless and laughing.

Jughead furrows his brow, blinking as the two slip round the side of the reception area, and then he turns back towards Betty. “Wow. How long have you known her?”

“Hmm.” She pretends to think about it, face contorting into a mixture of amusement, fear, and exasperation. “I think maybe an hour and twenty minutes?”

()

There are no queues at the snack bar, and Betty doesn’t start her shift until Veronica’s finished with her trial run, so she had nothing to do, time to kill, and an old best friend to get to know. This would normally be something Betty would relish, if someone had asked her a day before if she wanted to meet Jughead Jones again she would’ve responded with an enthusiastic yes, but this boy, this man really, stood in front of her, he’s not what she would’ve expected, and she doesn’t know what to do with the surprizing warmth curling in the pit of her belly.

 But she tries anyway, because that’s who she is.

Betty hops onto the singular stool, positioned just slightly to the side and so worn she worries its creaks are a sign it’s not going to hold her weight, and glances up at him from beneath her eyelashes, pointed chin resting on her palm. “What brought you back to Riverdale then?” She asks.

Jughead looks uncomfortable at that question. “Lots of reasons.” He eventually settles on.

“Where’s Jellybean?” She asks, remembering the tiny baby that had clung to her own chubby fists. “I haven’t seen her since she was so little, wow, she must be so grown up now!”

“That’s generally how time works.” He replies, rubbing at a non-existent stain on the surface in front of him. “She’s still back in Toledo. It’s er- just me back. I’m staying with the Andrews for now.”

That must’ve been what Archie had wanted to tell her, she thinks.

“I heard she dyed her hair pink?” She says, feet swinging.

That actually pulls a small smile from him. “Yeah. Much to my Mom’s disappointment. It looks badass though, she’s the coolest girl in 5th grade.”

“Just like you were.” Betty teases.

He scoffs. “Oh sure. My attachment to wearing the same hat every day, insatiable appetite, and love of watching Tarantino films instead of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles won me lots of friends”

“It won you me and Archie.” She points out. “Besides, I seem to remember you liking Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well as obscure French cinema.”

Jughead smiles again, and Betty feels a thrill of victory that she’s made him smile two times in just one short conversation. “Can you blame me?” He says. “I was always going to relate to someone who likes pizza that much.”

“You’re still just as bad?”

He shrugs. “I’m partial to a burger, or two, or ten.”

“It’s so unfair that you can eat that trash like that and look like this.” Betty replies, gesturing at him, before seeming to realise what she implied, and flushing. She looks down at the table. “I look at a pizza and I’ve put on five pounds. Mom says it’s the Cooper metabolism.”

“You look um- great. You don’t need to watch your weight or any bullshit like that.” He manages to stutter out, looking supremely uncomfortable.

“Thanks. Um- you too. You look great and stuff erm- different.” She giggles nervously and hates it as soon as the laughter leaves her mouth.

“These guns are made of 90% milkshake.” Jughead mocks himself, flexing, before leaning forward conspiratorially. “The food here is a good as I remember.”

“They added a Chilli Dog a few years back and it’s amazing.”

“Believe me, I’ve already sampled every new and old menu item.” He replies. “Serving them to snot-nose kids hasn’t even taken the magic out of them, that’s how good the food is.”

“It’s great that you’re working here.” Betty smiles, broad and sincere in the way only she can. “It’s my first year too.”

“I’d have thought you’d be working here every summer you could.” He leans on the counter, clearly relaxing as the conversation continues, and seeing this she lets some of the tension fall from her shoulders.

“Nope.” Her lips popping on the P. “Mom had me doing internships in the city or going with her, Dad, and Polly, to visit Great Aunt Cooper in Michigan.”

“Sounds like the Alice I remember.” He replies. “I wonder if I’m still banned from your house.”

Betty bursts into a surprise bark of laughter, his words suddenly uncovering a memory she thought had been gone for good: little Jughead accidentally knocking a lamp off Betty’s bedside table and smashing it into pieces, resulting in his banning from the Cooper house, meaning they all just met next door at Archie’s anyway. “I don’t know. I reckon you’re on parole.” She replies.

“Woo.” He wipes his forehead dramatically, but a hint of tensions has returned to him at her words, and she wishes that she could figure out why.

“Is it weird to be back?” She can’t stop the words coming out once she’s thought of it.

He looks at her thoughtfully and she holds his gaze, feeling like something is passing between them that she doesn’t yet understand. “Yeah,” He says finally, rocking back on his feet. “Is it weird to have me back?”

Betty senses that this question is a test of something, but again she hasn’t quite got it figured out yet. It feels as if they are speaking a language she was once fluent it but is now rusty, the words coming back to her in drips and drabs, one phrase at a time. “Yeah,” She mimics him after a pause. “But in a good way,” Another pause, then she speaks softer and almost self-conscious. “I missed you.”

Jughead looks unconvinced and uncomfortable, like he is resisting the urge to scoff. “I’m sure you managed to get through those seven years of hardship.”

“Seriously,” She says, unconsciously moving closer, stomach pressed against the snack bars edge. “The three musketeers were lacking a crucial member,” He lips twitch upward but he says nothing, so she continues. “Plus, Archie was terrible at playing detective.”

“You played Nancy Drew without me?” He gasps, all faux-outrage and bravado. “The betrayal.”

“Once. But it did not end well, and we never did find out who stole Polly’s bike.”

“Damn,” Jughead says, and she can see a real smile forming, being tugged from his depths despite his attempts to stop it.

“Did you play detective much in Toledo?” She asks, aware as she does that is an absurd question, but she has so much she wants to ask him, so many years apart she wants to learn about, she wants to know the big things and the mundanities that might make it feel like he was never really gone. But he was gone, and there was not enough time to fill each other in on an entire life.

“No,” He shakes his head, leaning against the side of his little snack booth. “The kids of Ohio were not as weirdly obsessed with mysteries as you were Cooper.”

“You loved them too.” She insists, laughing.

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Jughead replies, and the way he looks at her – eyes twinkling - makes her feel hot all over, as if she’s been basking in the sun for hours rather than sheltering in their patch of shade.

“You ma-“ Betty begins to say, but before she herself figures out what is about to come out her mouth, she feels a warm palm on her back through the thin cotton of her t-shirt.

The missing part of the puzzle, their third partner in everything as youths, the glue that had really held the childhood friendship together, has arrived, Archie Andrews.

“You guys already met!” Archie says, all affable energy and enthusiasm.

Jughead straightens up, and it is only in its absence that Betty realises how much he has been leaning towards her, and how unconsciously she has been reciprocating, stomach pressed against the wood of the counter.

“We’ve been friends since we were kids Archie.” Betty laughs, only slightly shakily.

“You know what I mean.” He laughs. “I just meant that you’re already talking.”

“Somehow we’ve managed to string a few sentences together.” Jughead confirms.

“So Jug’s told you the good news right?” Archie asks, ignoring the trademark sarcasm thrown his way. “He’s moving in with me and Dad, for the summer and the school year.”

There is something so un-selfconsciously happy about the way Archie delivers the news – like a child who has been told they get to leave school early – that feels infectious, exciting, and Betty wants to join in the giddiness. It’s the type of energy that makes Archie almost unhateable – despite his golden-boy status and flaky approach to the dating – because when he loves someone he does so fiercely, without worry about social status, and he delights in things that might appear as problems to others.

“I did.” Betty grins “And I’m very happy to have him back.” The first part is said to Archie, but the second she directs entirely to Jughead.

“We’ll reconsider that in a few weeks.” He replies, like it’s his first instinct, before pausing, pushing the hair out of his face. “But for the record, I’m glad to see you guys too.”

She doesn’t notice his careful wording, the fact that he alludes to them only and not the town at whole, but she notices the way he’s looking at her – soft and sweet and genuine – and, whilst she hasn’t figured out what that means or how she is feeling, that’s enough for now.

Archie is off – talking about Riverdale’s new cinema, the football team he’ll be captain of in the fall, how he thinks summer will go and the plans he intends to make – but Betty’s mind is already wandering, over-analysing the entire event.

“I should go.” She says, after Archie is done breaking down all the reasons they should invite the new girl and drive to Sweetwater River that weekend. “My shift starts soon, and I need to get ready. But Jug, I really am glad you’re back.”

“Go Cooper.” Jughead grumbles, “Go save the kids from themselves.”

Walking away from them she feels buoyant, electric, like anything could happen now. The summer feels like its unfurling beneath her feet, and for once she is not afraid, not second-guessing every good feeling that passes through her and replacing it with the voice of her mother. Instead she is thinking of innocent kisses, the smell of sunblock, the small patch of freckles on Jughead’s arm, and the color blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i hope you enjoy! If you did let me know with a comment and I will love you eternally. I can't promise an update super soon but i will try! thanks guys x


End file.
